You'll never know what hit you
by Myfictions
Summary: [5x22] Katherine s'en est sortie de l'Enfer, mais est revenue sur Terre sous une autre forme.. Et elle n'est pas de retour pour rien! Prologue plus long à l'intérieur. Spoiler /!\ Saison 5. (Fic en 3 chapitres.) Disclaimer: Je ne possède évidemment pas TVD.
1. Prologue

_**Katherine est parvenue à s'enfuir de l'Enfer pendant que l'Autre Côté était entrain de s'effondrer, mais elle n'est plus comme avant. Ni humaine, ni vampire, elle est revenue sur Terre en tant qu'esprit. Un esprit qui aura pour seul but de se venger, pour pouvoir trouver la paix et quitter pour de bon cet univers..**_

_**Elena, elle, est dévastée par la mort de Damon et Bonnie. Elle ne s'en remet pas, elle a même fait plusieurs tentatives de suicides, mais Caroline l'a sauvé à temps.**_

_**Les vacances d'été arrivent, et Elena doit repartir à Mystic Falls.  
Ses malheurs ne font que commencer..**_


	2. Chapter 1: Vengeance

_À écouter de préférence avec : Örsten - Fleur Blanche (lien youtube : watch?v=BTn7gHYW1CM )_

* * *

**Chapitre 1****: "Vengeance."**

* * *

_Elena avait retrouvé Stefan et Alaric, mais a perdu Damon et Bonnie. Elle ne s'en remettait pas. Quelques mois avaient passé, la Gilbert devait quitter Whitmore, c'était les vacances d'été. Elle redoutait plus que tout ce moment-là; qu'allait-elle faire pendant si longtemps? Les cours l'occupaient plus ou moins, ils l'évitaient de penser à son défunt petit-ami et à sa meilleure amie, maintenant comment allait-elle survivre?_

_Elle faisait sa valise avec Caroline, qui d'ailleurs avait fini la sienne depuis maintenant des heures. _

"Elena, tu penses pouvoir retourner au manoir? Tu sais tu peux venir chez moi.. _lui proposa Caroline._

- Non, Caroline, c'est.. C'est gentil de ta part, mais ça ira. Il y aura Stefan et Alaric. Ça ira. _sourit-elle tristement._

- Mais, Elena..

- Caroline, c'est bon. la coupa Elena."

_Elena ne souriait plus depuis que Damon s'en est allé. Elle avait même eu des tendances suicidaire; heureusement que Caroline était là pour garder un oeil sur son amie. _  
_Elle avait terminé sa valise, et les deux filles montèrent en voiture direction Mystic Falls._

* * *

_La route fut longue et silencieuse. Elena ne sortit pas un mot, mais Caroline tentait de faire la discussion; en vain._

"Bon, écoute Elena, nous sommes tous tristes, frustrés, déprimés après ce qui c'est passé, Bonnie me manque énormément, et Damon aussi, bien que je ne l'apprécie pas autant que ça, mais il faut s'y faire. La vie est faite comme ça, d'ailleurs on devrait même pas être en vie à cette heure! Je suis morte quand j'ai eu une commotion cérébrale, tu es morte quand tu t'es noyée au pont Wickery, Bonnie est morte avant l'obtention de notre diplôme et Damon est mort depuis des siècles en se faisant tirer dessus! Ça c'est la vraie vie! _s'énerva Caroline en s'arrêtant dans une station service._

- Et bien pourtant, on est toujours là, Caroline! On est toujours là, Alaric et Stefan sont revenus d'entre les morts, même Enzo est encore là, tu crois que ça, c'est la vie? Et bien non, Caroline! Par contre, le jour où tu perdras Tyler, ou même, qui sait, Klaus? on verra bien dans quel état ça te mettra!_ s'énerva à son tour Elena, et qui sortit en direction du magasin après avoir claqué la portière de la voiture._

- Elena! Reviens! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait.. _lâcha Caroline."_

_Elena ne s'était jamais énervé de telle sorte contre Caroline, et elle n'a jamais été aussi méchante non plus. Il faut dire que la mort de Damon l'a complètement changé.. Elle se dirigeait vers les toilettes de la station service, sans même répondre au caissier qui la saluait. Elle se rafraichit le visage avec de l'eau bien froide, se regardait dans le miroir et se trouva dans un état pitoyable. Elle craquait, elle était en pleurs, elle n'en pouvait plus de cette situation._

_Tandis qu'elle pleurait, les robinets se mettaient tous en marche, elle ne les avaient même pas touché. Elena prit peur, et recula. L'eau se transformait peu à peu en une couleur rougeâtre, ce qui attirait Elena. Elle comprit que c'était du sang, mais ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait arriver. Elle se disait qu'elle avait une hallucination après plusieurs nuits sans sommeil, après tout c'était logique._

_Oui, mais non, ce n'était pas une hallucination._

_"La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid." Telle était la phrase préférée de Katherine. Ou du moins, maintenant. Elle est revenue de l'Enfer. Katherine Pierce était de retour, enfin.. En tant que fantôme. Et elle n'était pas revenue ici pour faire joujou avec Elena, sa pire ennemie, mais pour se venger. Tout ceci ne faisait que commencer.._

* * *

_Les filles étaient arrivés à Mystic Falls. Caroline allait déposer Elena au manoir à contre coeur, mais elle savait qu'elle serait entre de bonnes mains._

"Je viendrais te voir tous les jours, okay? _la prévint Caroline._

- Caroline.. Tu n'es pas obligée.. Profite des vacances. Désolée pour.. _commença Elena._

- Chhh, ne t'excuses pas, c'est de ma faute. On oublie ça! _sourit Caroline._ Mais je viendrais quand même te voir! _reprit-elle plus sérieusement. _

- Uhh, d'accoooord Caroline, comme tu veux. À demain. _sourit Elena."_

_Elle prit sa valise et entra dans le manoir. À priori, personne.._

"Eh oh? Stefan? 'Ric? _cria Elena."_

_Personne. Elle se dit qu'ils ont du oublier son retour au manoir. Elle montait dans sa chambre, ou plutôt l'ancienne chambre de Damon. Il faut se le dire, elle était un peu sado sur les bords pour qu'elle puisse dormir dans la chambre de son copain décédé._

_Pendant qu'elle rangeait ses affaires dans un tiroir, elle entendit quelque chose se briser. En sursaut, elle se retourna et vit qu'un cadre photo est tombé. Pas n'importe quelle photo, une photo d'elle et de Damon en Géorgie; leur premier trip. Elle ramassa les morceaux de verres sur le sol, lâchant quelques larmes en même temps._

"Ouch!" _lâcha-t-elle après s'être coupé avec un bout du verre._

_Ce n'était définitivement pas son jour. Elle se remettait à rangé ses affaires quand quelqu'un apparaissait au seuil de la porte._

"Oh, Stefan! Tu m'as fait peur. _sourit-elle._

- Oh, je pensais que tu étais une vampire, maintenant. _rit-il._ Comment tu vas?

- Bien, merci. Et toi? _sourit-elle._

- Oh, ça va. _répondit-il._ Hum, Alaric est avec Enzo..

- Laisses-moi deviner, au Mystic Grill? _rit-elle._

- Dans le mille. _sourit Stefan._ Tu veux que je l'appelle pour lui dire que t'es arrivée ou..

- Non, non non, laisse-le, il reviendra tout à l'heure._ l'en empêcha-t-elle._ Ouh.. T'as senti ce courant d'air?

- Hum, non.. T'es sûre que tu vas bien? _lui demanda-t-il._

- Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, je.. je vais me reposer un peu, on se retrouve plus tard?

- Bien sûr, repose-toi bien. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu..

- T'inquiètes." _lui sourit Elena._

_Elle s'apprêta à s'allonger, lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit venant de la salle de bain. Elle partie vérifier si il y avait quelqu'un; personne. Elle ressortait de la salle de bain, frustrée, et remarqua que la télé était allumée.._

"Je n'ai même pas touchée à la télécommande pourtant.." _se dit-elle._

_Elle éteignait la télé, et partie enfin faire une sieste._

* * *

_Au bout de deux heures, Elena se réveillait en sursaut et en sueur; elle avait rêvé de Damon et Katherine. Pas commode comme rêve, surtout qu'ils étaient entrain de s'embrasser. Elena était mal, mais luttait pour ne pas pleurer. Elle descendit voir Stefan._

"Bien dormi? _lui demanda-t-il._

- Hum ouais, super. _se força-t-elle à sourire._ Je.. Je vais faire un tour dehors, je reviens. _le prévint-elle._

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?_ lui proposa Stefan._

- Oh non, ça ira. J'aimerais être seule.. J'ai repris mon journal intime, tu vois.. _lui répondit-elle en montrant son carnet._

- Oh, d'accord. À plus tard alors." _sourit-il._

_En effet, depuis l'incident terrible à Mystic Falls, et pour ne n'embêter ni Caroline ni Stefan, Elena avait préféré se remettre à écrire dans son journal._

_Elle se dirigeait vers le cimetière où étaient enterrés ses parents, s'assit sur le sol humide et commençait à écrire.._

_**Cher Journal,**_

_**Aujourd'hui, je suis rentrée à Mystic Falls. Tout le monde me surveille, ils ont peur que je fasse une bêtise.. Mais j'en ai marre qu'on me surveille de telle sorte, c'est gentil de leur part, mais.. Pour l'instant je préfère rester seule dans mon coin. Damon me manque, Bonnie aussi. Caroline me donne l'impression qu'elle est passée outre ça, qu'elle s'en fiche maintenant. Mais pas moi. Pourquoi faut-il que l'Univers nous sépare comme ça? Tout le monde meurt autour de moi; mes parents, Jenna, Jeremy, Bonnie, John même lui! Damon, Isobel, et même Katherine.. À croire que je porte vraiment la poisse, hein.**_  
_**D'ailleurs, en parlant de garce, j'ai rêvé d'elle tout à l'heure. Il se passe des choses étranges depuis ce matin.. Si c'est l'Univers qui essaye de me parler, qu'il aille se faire voir!**_

_**Elena Gilbert.**_

_Elle s'était bien défoulée en écrivant ça. Elle se sentait un tantinet mieux, mais reste toujours désemparée._

_Alors qu'elle se relevait du sol, un brouillard se formait autour d'elle. Son journal se fut projeté à dix mètres plus loin, et le tonnerre se faisait entendre. Elena ramassa son carnet et s'en alla vers le Mystic Grill._

"Bonjour, Matt n'est pas là? _demanda Elena, arrivée au Mystic Grill_.

- Hum non m'dame, il est parti il y a quelques jours à Denver. _répondit le jeune serveur._

- Quoi, il a démissionné? _s'exclama Elena._

- Yep. Je vous sers quelque chose à boire? _lui proposa-t-il._

- Avec plaisir, du bourbon! _commanda Elena, plus bas que jamais._

_Matt ne l'avait même pas prévenue! Elena était déçu, vraiment. Mais, elle se disait que, il a quitté cette ville parce qu'il est allé étudier. En fin de compte, c'était mieux qu'il change un peu d'air. Après tout, il n'était pas un super héros qui pouvait tout encaisser, surtout dans une ville de fous et de psychopathe comme Mystic Falls.._

- Eh oh, m'dame, tenez! _réveilla le serveur._

- Oh, pardon, merci bien. _remercie poliment Elena._

- Alors comme ça, on se plonge dans l'alcool, ma petite vanille? _dit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien derrière elle._

- Enzo. _déduit-elle sans même se retourner._

- Une fille, ça doit rester classe, pas alcoolisée. _dit-il en buvant le verre d'Elena._

- Eh, c'était mon verre! Macho.. _déglutit Elena._

- Bourbon, quelle bon goût!

- Écoute si tu veux des nouvelles de Car', elle va bien, va la voir, mais pitié laisse-moi tranquille. _lâcha Elena avant de commander un autre verre._

- Hey, je voulais juste te faire rire.. _répondit Enzo_. Au fait, ton oncle, il est rentré il y a pas longtemps.

- Mon oncle? Qui, Alaric? Tss c'est pas mon oncle, c'est théoriquement mon.. oncle, mais c'est plus comme un père pour moi. _répondit-elle._

- Je ne veux pas savoir, ta famille est tellement..

- Bizarre? Ouais je sais. _rit sincèrement Elena, pour la première fois depuis longtemps._

- Ha.. Je te raccompagne au manoir? _propose Enzo._

- Oui pourquoi pas, attends moi dehors j'arrive." _dit Elena avant de se diriger vers les toilettes._

_Pour la première fois, Elena ne pensait pas à sa vie, à son triste sort. En étant avec Enzo, c'était comme si.. Comme si elle retrouvait Damon. C'est bête hein.._

_À peine rentrait-elle dans les toilettes que les lumières commençait à griller, et en une seconde elle fut dans le noir total._

"Sérieusement..? Pfff.." _soupirait-elle._

_Les lumières se rallumèrent, elle partit se laver les mains, elle releva sa tête pour se voir dans le miroir.._

"Oh mon dieu! _crit-elle avant de courir vers la sortie du Mystic Grill._

- Wow, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as vu un fantôme ou quoi? _rit Enzo._

- Il.. Dans.. Sur le.. Oh mon dieu Enzo! _craquait Elena._

- Elena.. _dit Enzo avec son accent le plus anglais._

- Sur le miroir des toilettes, il y avait écrit.. avec du sang, y'avait écrit.. "vengeance"..

- Quoi? Tu es sûre? Elena?

- Oui.. Depuis ce matin il se passe des choses bizarres, je ferais mieux de rentrer Enzo. Et.. Ne dis à personne ce qu'il vient de se passer, s'il te plaît.. _supplia Elena._

- Mais Elena.. _commença le vampire d'Augustine._

- Non, Enzo. Personne."

_Sur ces derniers mots, Elena partit à vitesse vampirique au manoir, elle se ressaisit et entra. Elle y retrouva Alaric, elle oublia cet incident, heureuse de le revoir._

"'Ric!

- Elena! Ma puce, tu as une mine affreuse! Ça va? _lui demanda Alaric._

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas! _rit faussement Elena._ Oh mon dieu ça fait du bien de te revoir parmi nous!" _sourit-elle._

_Elle se blottit dans les bras d'Alaric, mais n'était pas pour autant en sécurité. Quelque chose la poursuivait. Elle doit savoir ce que c'est, ou plutôt, qui cela est.._

* * *

_À très vite ! ;)_


	3. Chapter 2: Incompréhension totale

_**Hello! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, mais celui-ci n'est pas top, je l'avoue, mais c'est parce que cette fiction ne devrait pas avoir beaucoup de chapitre (c'est sûrement l'avant dernier chap.) c'est pour ça que j'ai essayer de l'écrire un peu à la va-vite..**_  
_**Je tenais à dire que c'est ma première fanfic du type horror/supernatural... Soyez indulgents ^^'**_

**_Réponse au review: _**

**_Nataliamine_****_: Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir, vraiment! Ah oui, Katherine ne va pas être toute gentille dans se chapitre, bon je te laisse découvrir! :p_**

* * *

**Chapitre 2****: "Incompréhension totale."**

* * *

"Bon, il se fait tard, je monte me coucher. À demain vous deux. _salue Elena._

- Bonne nuit!" _répondirent Alaric et Stefan en choeur._

_Elena montait les marches deux par deux, elle n'attendait que ce moment-là depuis ce matin; là au moins, personne irait la déranger, ou l'embêter en lui demandant si elle s'en remettait._

_Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour se changer et éventuellement se rafraîchir un peu. Elle enleva ses vêtements, et alla prendre une douche bien froide. _

_Mais juste avant, son téléphone sonna._

"C'est pas vrai.. râla-t-elle. Allô? _répondit-elle._

_Aucun bruit._

- Allô ? _répéta-t-elle_. Pff. _soupira-t-elle en raccrochant._

_Mais son téléphone sonna de nouveau, le numéro est toujours masqué._

- Oui? _répondit-elle._

_Toujours rien._

- Bon, c'est qui? Parce que ça commence un peu à m'énerver là. _s'impatienta-t-elle._

_Le souffle de quelqu'un se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil, mais la personne ne parlait toujours pas._

- Bonsoir chère Elena. _répondit enfin une voix rauque, pas reconnaissable._

- Qui c'est?

- Comment va Damon? Ah, oui, il s'est tiré, ha! _rit la personne._

- Comment osez-vous..? _demanda Elena, aux bord des larmes._

- Pff, il a voulu faire le héros, et voilà! Moi, je pense sérieusement qu'il a fait ça parce qu'il en avait marre de toi, non?_ lâcha méchamment la personne._

_Ça en était trop pour la jeune Gilbert, elle finit par raccrocher. Elle partit se changer, étant donné qu'elle était en serviette, et repartit, en pleurs, au lit._

_Mais le téléphone sonna une fois de plus._

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?_ pleurait Elena._

- Tu verras bien, je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça!" _raccrocha la personne._

_Elena n'en pouvait plus. Qui pouvait bien lui en vouloir? Klaus n'est plus ici, Markos est mort dans l'explosion du Mystic Grill, les Mikaelson, passons, Dr Maxfield est mort, Katherine aussi.._

_Enfin, pas Katherine. Elle l'était, elle est même partie en Enfer, mais elle est de retour et ça, Elena ne le savait pas, et était loin de l'imaginer._

* * *

_Katherine est un esprit, qui peut prendre forme de ce qu'elle veut; elle peut être un oiseau, tout comme une personne. _

_Et c'est de cette manière que Katherine, en corbeau noir comme la nuit, observa Elena dans son lit. Après plusieurs minutes d'observation, Katherine, toujours fidèle à elle-même, décide de croasser, histoire d'effrayer Elena.._

"Oh! _sursauta Elena._ Fichu corbeau.. Ouste! _chuchota-t-elle._

_Mais le corbeau croassa encore._

- D..Damon?_ lâcha-t-elle._ C'est toi?" _demanda-t-elle, avec un espoir démesuré._

_Le corbeau lâcha son cri une dernière fois, avant de disparaître dans la nuit._

_Elena se sentit bête. Comment pouvait-elle croire que c'était Damon? Ce n'était pas possible._

_Tandis qu'elle s'endormait enfin, son téléphone vibra. Elle avait reçu un message anonyme : "__**Je te vois.**__"_

* * *

"Hey, debout, sleepy head, il est déjà midi. _réveilla une voix masculine._

- Oh, Enzo, qu'est-ce que tu fais là.. _marmonne Elena, toujours enroulée dans sa couette._

- Allez, lève-toi, je t'emmène déjeuner dehors. _lui répondit-il._

- Hum, tu .. tu joues à quoi là? _se redressa Elena._

- Bah quoi?

- Il est hors de question que je te suive. Sors d'ici.

- Comme tu veux, mais tu le regretteras, tu vas manquer un super déjeuner avec un, comme vous le dites si bien les jeunes américains, "beau gosse"!

- Dégage!" _crit Elena, de mauvaise humeur._

_Elle vérifia son portable, et découvrit le message. Prise d'angoisse, elle ferme les rideaux dans la chambre, et essaie d'écouter avec son ouïe de vampire au loin._

_Rien. Rien de suspect._

* * *

_Elena était parti se promener avec Caroline, histoire de se changer les idées, mais, raté, elle se sent toujours en danger, néanmoins ne dit rien à ses amis. _

_La jeune fille monta directement dans sa chambre, et à sa grande stupéfaction, vit.._

"Damon? Oh mon dieu, Damon?!_ crit-elle, en courant dans ses bras._

- Oui, c'est moi. Ne.. Ne t'approche pas de moi.. _répondit-il._

- Quoi? Pourquoi? Mais.. Comment..

- Elena, écoute, je ne pouvais pas m'en aller sans t'avouer quelque chose..

- ... je t'écoute.. _dit-elle, mi joyeuse mi frustrée._

- Je.. je ne t'ai jamais aimé, ça a toujours été Katherine, tu n'est que sa copie..

- Damon stop.

- Non.. Je me suis servie de toi, pour remplacer Katherine..

- Damon arrête! _pleurait-elle._

- Tu.. ne valait vraiment pas la peine.

- Stop! _craqua Elena, qui tenait sa tête entre ses mains, le regard vers le sol._

- Elena.. _dit soudain une voix féminine._

- J..Jenna? Que..Comment.. _s'étonna Elena._

- Je voulais te dire que.. tu as gâchée ma vie, tout ça c'est à cause de toi! _crit "Jenna"_.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive..?_ pleurait Elena, bondissant de son lit._

- J'ai toujours essayer de te sauver, et voilà où j'en suis.. à cause de toi! _apparaît soudain Bonnie._

- Bonnie.. Non.. _lâcha Elena, désormais recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce._

- Si tu n'avais pas été à cette fête, nous ne serions pas morts.. _disaient ses parents adoptifs._

- Maman, Papa.. Nonn..

- Ça te fais mal, sale garce? _apparaît enfin la vraie personne qui est derrière tout ça.._

- Katherine.. Toi? Comment ça se fait..?

* * *

_**Je vous avais prévenue, pas top top le chapitre que j'ai pondu là!  
Mais promis, je me rattrape au prochain et sûrement dernier chapitre,  
gros poutous ! :3**_


	4. Chapter 3: Règlements de compte

_**Réponse aux reviews: **_

_**movie-like**__**: Ah oui, surtout qu'Elena est fragile en ce qui concerne sa famille.. Oui je suis d'accord avec toi, ça manque de détails sur ses sentiments, mais si je peux, j'essaierais de modifier le chap. 2 en ajoutant ces détails. Et pour Damon.. J'y ai pensé, mais ça fait trop le "héros qui arrive au bon moment", tu vois? Maaaaais.. je te laisse lire ce chapitre, tu verras ;)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3****: "Règlements de compte."**

* * *

"Non, j'y crois pas, vous êtes tous des hallucinations.." _essayait Elena de se convaincre._

_Et puis, plus rien._

_Il n'y avait ni Katherine, ni personne. _

_La chambre était dans le noir complet, avec une Elena terrifiée au milieu de la pièce._

**_*CrrCrr*._**

_La chaine Hifi se mit en route avec des difficultés.._

"I..**crrrrcrrr** quiet **crrrccrrr**"

_Elena donna un coup de pied sur une enceinte, et une chanson plutôt terrifiante se mit en route.._

_**"I will keep quiet, you won't even know I'm here.**_  
_**You won't suspect a thing, you won't see me in the mirror.**_  
_**But I crept into your heart, you can't make me disppear,**_  
_**'till I make you..." *(1)**_

_Les paroles glaçaient le sang de la Gilbert._

**_"You would never see me cry, 'till I make you.." *(2)_**

_Cette phrase repassait en boucle, avant que les objets électroniques se mirent à exploser de mille feux._

"_**I'm gonna make you suffer, this hell you put me in. I'm underneath your skin..*(3)**_ _chanta Katherine._ Bouh. _lâcha-t-elle.._

- Laisse-moi, t'es pas réelle.. _répéta Elena._

- Oh chérie, je suis aussi réelle que toi! _rit-elle encore_.

- Comment...

- Elena! Mais tu ne la ferme jamais, c'est ça? Tu as toujours quelque chose à demander. _répondit la Petrova, en s'asseyant sur le lit de sa sosie._

- Stefan! Ric! _criait Elena._

- Ne te fatigues pas, ils ne sont pas là. _rit Katherine._

- Tu mens, je deviens folle mon dieu!

- Non, je suis bien réelle, maaaais tu n'as pas complètement tort, tu es folle.

- T'es morte, tu peux pas être ici..

- "_D..Damon? C'est toi?_" ahah, _imita-t-elle sa descendante_, alors explique-moi pourquoi, hier soir, tu pensais que le corbeau était le plus chiant des Salvatore? _rit-elle de nouveau._

- C'est pas vrai..

- Tu me fais de la peine, ça t'es arrivée de te voir dans la glace? ah oui, suis-je bête, j'étais là quand tu te regardais dans la station service, ah et au Grill aussi! C'était moi, les lumières, le sang du robinet, etc. Impressionnant, hein?

- Non.. Katherine, tu es une vraie.. _commença Elena._

- Beauté? Maligne? Déesse, ou plutôt diablesse?_ proposa-t-elle._ Je sais. _coupa Katherine._

- ... une vraie garce.

- Et toi, tu es en retard dans ta petite cervelle. À croire que tu ne me connais à peine, tu me déçois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? _demanda Elena._

- Une manicure. _répondit instactivement son ancêtre._ Oh, ce que je veux réellement? Oh, je sais pas.. te mener la vie dure, et avoir Stefan.. Mais on sait toutes les deux que je ne peux avoir qu'une seule chose.. Malheureusement.

- Tu ne peux rien me faire! _criait Elena, de rage, en fonçant à vitesse vampirique sur son ancêtre._

- Non, toi tu ne peux rien me faire. _rit Katherine, remarquant qu'Elena est passée à travers elle._ Mais moi, chère et tendre Elena, je peux te toucher, _dit Katherine en lui touchant sa joue_, je peux te faire du mal, _continuait-elle en lui serrant le cou le plus fort possible,_ et bien plus encore. _finit-elle par la lâcher._

- Katherine..

- Tu m'as volé mon bonheur, mon Stefan, ma vie.

- Non, tu as laissé Stefan, depuis des siècles il a cru que tu étais morte, alors que tu étais entrain de penser qu'à toi.

- Si le fait de veiller sur lui est penser à moi, alors oui, j'ai été égoïste, Elena. Mais toi, sale petite pleurnicheuse, tu ne mérite pas tout ça. C'est moi qui le mérite, tu m'as tout pris! _s'énerva Katherine, se rapprochant dangereusement de sa pire ennemie._

- Tu sais quoi, Katherine? Tu le mérite, mais tu as tellement été une égoïste, une garce, tu était tellement préoccupée par tes désirs et volontés que tu es passée complètement à côté. Et tout ce qui t'est arrivée, c'est le karma. Et ça aussi, tu le mérite.

- Maintenant rien ne peut m'arriver de pire, je peux faire ce que je veux de toi. _dit Katherine, tout en donnant un coup de poing énorme à Elena._

- Classe. Tu ne connais que la violence. Rappelle-toi comment tu étais quand tu étais humaine! _dit Elena, en sang._ Tu es venu te réfugier chez, comme tu dis, "_le plus chiant des Salvatore_". Pitoyable. _provoqua Elena._

- Tu me cherches, hein? _rit nerveusement Katherine, en se passant la main dans ses cheveux._

- En fait, Katherine, je pense savoir pourquoi tu me hais autant. Tu es simplement jalouse de moi. Et y'a de quoi,_ rit-elle,_ je suis tout ce que tu as voulu être; belle, intelligente, qui a une famille qui m'aime, un copain qui m'aime, la fille parfaite quoi. Et entre nous, _commença Elena,_ je suis mieux foutue que toi, _chuchota-t-elle._

- La ferme! _s'énerva Katherine en éjectant Elena à l'autre bout de la pièce._

_Elena avait terriblement mal à ce moment-là. Elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait en parlant à Katherine de cette sorte. Elle était en sang, sa vision n'était plus aussi clair, ni son ouïe vampirique. Elle était faible, mais elle avait assez d'énergie pour répliquer._

- Tu sais que j'ai raison.. _dit-elle difficilement, à terre._ Moi, j'ai eu Stefan, ET Damon, la classe, hein.. _continuait-elle._

- Oh, ma chérie, ça c'est parce que tu as des goûts terrible. _rit Katherine._

_Katherine faisait assez peur, elle changeait d'humeur comme elle changeait de chaussures à talons._

- Ah non, c'est parce que je plais bien plus que toi..

- N'oublie pas que Damon est mort pour moi. Stefan aussi.

- Mais pour moi aussi.. _rit Elena, provocatrice et toujours sur le sol._ Stefan est prêt à tout pour moi.. Alors que toi, il t'as tué.. Tss minable!_ rit-elle de plus belle._

- Tu vas te taire, oui?! _s'énerva une fois de plus Katherine, en donnant un coup de pied dans le visage d'Elena, qui l'a fit s'envoler une fois de plus._

- Je suis contente que tu sois là, ça montre à quel point je t'intéresse! Je sais que tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi, ha. _continuait Elena._

_Elle n'a jamais été autant provocatrice qu'à ce moment-là. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus, elle se transformait peu à peu en Katherine._

- Alors ça, ma chère, tu m'en diras tant, quand j'en aurais fini avec toi! _dit Katherine._

- Même l'Enfer ne t'as pas corrigé, quelle tristesse..

- Personne ne peut me changer, mis à part Stefan.. _dit Katherine avant de disparaître._

- Katherine? Tu te dégonfles?_ rit Elena, qui criait victoire trop tôt._

_Son ancêtre était en fait entré dans le corps d'Elena, et commençait à faire des dégâts sur ses organes tels que l'intestin, le foie, et jouait avec ses poumons.. Elena était au plus bas, elle crachait du sang, encore et encore. Mais ne s'avouait toujours pas vaincue, c'est Elena Gilbert, bon sang! Elle a survécu à Klaus, à Markos et aux voyageurs, aux Mikaelson, à Connor le chasseur et à ses hallucinations, à Silas, Qetsiyah, Wes Maxfield et au projet Augustine, et d'autres, elle ne va pas mourir parce ses poumons lui chatouillaient terriblement!_

- Je sais que ça te tue.. de me voir souffrir.. c'est pour ça que tu es entrée.. en moi. _dit Elena, mal. Tu as toujours ton humanité.._

- C'est-ce que tu crois? _réapparaît Katherine en face d'elle._ Oui j'ai toujours mon humanité, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de te voir souffrir, au contraire même!

- Hum.._ toussa Elena, qui crachait littéralement ses tripes,_ tu me fais de la peine..

- Même après tout ce que je viens de te faire, tu restes autant toi, beurk, dégoûtant.

- Ce n'est pas dans ma nature de m'abaisser au niveau pitoyable de mes ennemis, sache-le.. hum..

- Même mourante, tu essaies de jouer les petites filles parfaites, pff laisse-moi rire!

- Tu sais Katherine, si tu n'étais pas aussi égocentrique et jalouse, nous aurions pu nous entendre.. Après tout, nous avons le même sang qui coule dans nos veines, nous ne sommes pas si différentes que ça.. _avoua Elena._

- Oh, ha, je sais ce que tu essaies de faire là, _rit nerveusement la Pierce,_ t'essaie de me faire culpabiliser. Mais je te rappelle que je suis la salope de Katherine Pierce.. _continuait-elle avant de tirer Elena par les cheveux._

- Argh!_ criait Elena de douleur_, tu veux dire Katerina Petrova.. avant tout la petite bulgare toute innocente..

- Arrête!_ criait Katherine, balançant son sosie contre un miroir._

- Tu t'en prends aux plus faibles.. _toussa Elena._ Regarde-toi, on ne peut pas te toucher, on ne te voit même pas dans le miroir, tu n'es qu'un esprit..

- La ferme Elena, je vais en finir avec toi !

- Eh bien vas-y, termine ce que tu as commencé.. _rit Elena._ Et dire que je t'ai pardonné sur ton lit de mort... Rien que pour ça, je mérite la mort.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire! _admettait Katherine, tout en enfonçant sa main dans la poitrine d'Elena._

_[Musique de fond: All of me - John Legend ( lien:__ watch?v=450p7goxZqg )__]_

_Elena criait de douleurs, elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était de la pure torture. Plus Katherine enfonçait sa main profondément, plus les souvenirs d'Elena refont surface.._

**Flash-back.**

_**"Je suis Damon, le frère de Stefan. se présenta le beau brun.**_

_**- Il m'a pas dit qu'il a un frère. répondit Elena.**_

_**- Stefan ne se vante jamais." répliqua-t-il.**_

**Fin du f-b.**

_Ah.. quand elle l'avait vu pour la première, ou plutôt la seconde fois, les beaux yeux bleus de Damon l'avait hypnotisé, elle s'y noyait vraiment.. C'était un sentiment inexplicable qu'elle ressentait là.._

**Flash-back.**

_**"- C'est du kidnapping! s'exclama Elena.**_

_**- C'est un peu dramatique, non? répondit Damon.**_

_**- Tu n'es pas drôle."**_

**Fin du f-b.**

_Ha, leur premier voyage en Géorgie.. Elena devait l'avouer, elle avait bien aimé ce voyage, elle découvrait le bon côté de Damon.._

**Flash-back.**

_**"Jeremy ne peut pas vivre avec moi, Stefan veut me réparer et Caroline a presque admis qu'elle ne m'aime pas comme ça. Je crois qu'il est sage de dire que je suis pas vraiment doué avec ce truc de vampire. avoua Elena.**_

_**- Tu veux savoir ce que je pense? lui demanda Damon.**_

_**Elena aquieça.**_

_**- Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu aussi en vie" avouait-il.**_

**Fin du f-b.**

_Tout a commencé ce jour-là.. Elle ne l'oubliera jamais ce jour.. Leur première nuit ensemble._

**Flash-back.**

_**"Vous croyez que ça me rend heureuse, que toutes les deux vous le détestiez ? Je sais, j'ai compris, ses antécédents ne sont peut-être pas glorieux mais je le déteste pas, je peux pas, il... je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de lui..." avoua Elena à ses deux meilleures amies Bonnie et Caroline.**_

**Fin du f-b.**

_Elle l'avouait enfin!_

_Tout ces bons souvenirs remontait à la surface, que ce soit avec Damon, Stefan, ses amis, Jeremy.. Ca l'a rendait heureuse, et elle souriait comme jamais. Elle était bel et bien heureuse, enfin. Qui l'aurait cru que cette souffrance menait en fait à son bonheur?_

"Pourquoi tu souris comme une idiote? _lui demanda Katherine, énervée._

- Parce que.. je ne vais pas mourir à ta façon, mais à la mienne.. Tu vas me donner la plus belle des morts.. Adieu Katherine. _dit Elena avant de reculer, tandis que Katherine avait toujours son cœur dans sa main, comme fut mort Enzo._

- Non, non, nooon!" _criait Katherine de rage._ Elena Gilbert, tu auras toujours le dernier mot.. _abandonna-t-elle, qui repartit en Enfer immédiatement._

_Elena se retrouva dans une forêt, et elle sut instinctivement que c'est bon, c'était la fin pour elle. Une lumière blanche illumina Elena, et une voix qu'elle rêvait d'entendre depuis tout ce temps, ce fit entendre.._

"Mon amour.. Comment en es-tu arrivé là? _lui demanda Damon._

- Damon! Je t'aime. _répondit simplement Elena._

- Je suis revenu exprès pour toi, pour qu'on trouve la paix ensemble.

- Allons-y. Désormais plus rien ne peut nous séparer._ dit Elena avant d'embrasser Damon.._

FIN.

* * *

_* Traduction de la chanson : _  
_(1): "Je resterais silencieuse, tu ne sauras même pas que je suis là._  
_Tu ne suspecteras rien, tu ne me verras pas dans le miroir_  
_Mais je me suis glissée dans ton cœur, tu ne peux pas me faire disparaître_  
_Jusqu'à ce que je ne te fasse disparaître."_

_(2): "Tu ne me verras jamais pleurer, jusqu'à ce que je te fasse pleurer."_

_(3): "Je vais te faire souffrir (comme dans) cet enfer dans lequel tu m'as mis._  
_Je suis dans ta peau.."_

_**(Musique entière : Digital Daggers - The Devil Within. Lien : watch?v=Q-bq5VyHWEo )**_

* * *

_**Voilà! Cette fiction est terminée, et j'ai bien aimé l'écrire :p  
À bientôt pour une nouvelle fic'! **_

_**:)**_


End file.
